


Step on me so I know I'm yours.

by Tumbae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Elliott Witt is a dick sucking slut, Gun Kink, M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, Rough Sex, crying a little during sex but it's all positive I swear, negotiated off screen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbae/pseuds/Tumbae
Summary: “Can’t I convince you to let me go?” He continued to whine, pitiful but he really hated getting finished! It sucked sooo much.“How?”Elliott blinked, eyes opening from where they’d squeezed shut waiting for the finish. “Uuuuh,” Elliott said, brain stuttering because. What? “What?” He echoed his mind, looking up at Crypto who was looking down at him curiously.“How would you convince me, Witt?”---Or Elliott Witt loves to suck dick, TaeJoon likes being mean.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 31





	Step on me so I know I'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! Elliott does get a LOADED gun pointed at him during this. They're in the ring though so it's not like--he's not in real danger? If that triggers you though do not read! 
> 
> Crypto is also mean during this, there's clearly an affection behind all of it but--you know, the 'be mean to me' kink is strong here lol

How had he ended up here again? Oh right, it was duos. They’d landed Skyhook on World’s Edge, he and Lifeline. He’d ran off on his own, sure, but like--he was getting loot! He’d even found a golden knock down! It was all going his way, then Lifeline had started pinging. Like--wow--really pinging. Apparently she was getting rushed? Woops, he shouldn’t have run off on his own. She got downed, she got finished. Uhg, now he’d have to grab a banner. Or at least--he would have, if he hadn’t gotten sniped by a fully charged sentinel that is. Ow. He’d only had a white shield, he hadn’t stood a chance, he’d been down. He had been crawling away but a warning shot, right to the right of him, had had him stalling. 

So here he was, hearing footsteps walk up to him, slow and casual, not a care in the world behind that calm gait. Whoever this was, they knew his teammate was down. Elliott groaned, turned and flopped onto his back to look up at his killer. Crypto--of course. “Crypyyyyy, no chance I could get ya to leave me alone huh?” He asked in a teasing lilt, head tilting as a grin spread his lips, he had blood in his teeth but he was sure he still looked amazing. 

Crypto stared down at him, didn’t respond to his ribbing--weird. What was he listening to? He kept tilting his head, eyes a little far off. “Octane just got downed.” He said calmly. Octane? His teammate? 

“You gonna help him?” Elliott asked around a breathless laugh. Ow, his head hurt real bad. Probs from the bullet to it, thank god they didn’t actually take like--serious injury in the ring. Though he was bleeding, they made sure to keep that in--and the pain, that was good for the cameras. 

“Mm, I could.” Crypto said ominously. Shit--what had Silva said to upset him before the match? Elliott gave a hiss as a foot suddenly stepped on his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground as Crypto stared down at him. “This is a good look for you Witt.” Crypto continued on, speaking casually--as if they weren’t in the ring, as if he wasn’t currently pressing his heel into Elliott’s neck. Oh crap, his vision was going blurry. 

Then suddenly he could breath and Crypto was pressing into his space as he gasped for air. The man straddled him, grabbing at his collar--oh he knew this finisher. “Wait--wait--come ooooon Crypy!” Elliott whined as the man reared back his fist to punch him. “Can’t I convince you to let me go?” He continued to whine, pitiful but he really hated getting finished! It sucked sooo much. 

“How?” 

Elliott blinked, eyes opening from where they’d squeezed shut waiting for the finish. “Uuuuh,” Elliott said, brain stuttering because. What? “What?” He echoed his mind, looking up at Crypto who was looking down at him curiously. 

“How would you convince me, Witt?” Crypto grinned down at Elliott then, eyes taking on a mischievous edge to them. Crypto’s drone hovered overhead of them, a light on it flashing a soft blue. Oh...Oh! Okay, so--context. He and Crypto were totally banging outside the ring. It was a thing, it was hot, Tae--was really hot. Anyway, blue light? Meant Hack was HACKING the nearby cameras, replacing them with another image. Inconspicuous, sneaky, just uninvasive enough that no one would notice….and also a part of a kink they’d discussed. 

“Ya?” He asked breathlessly. Tae smirked down at him, fingers coming to grip his jaw instead, rough hands pulling his head up. There was no room for tenderness in the ring. 

“How would you convince me, Witt.” He hissed, lips drawn in a thin line, harsh, even as his eyes bled mirth. He was enjoying this, the rough play, being Crypto and not TaeJoon. 

“I can think of a way, would shut me up too.” Elliott murmured, eyes going half lidded as he said, “Let me suck your dick.” 

Crypto’s pupils dilated suddenly, eyes going almost black as he gave a grunt and shoved Elliott’s face away, standing up so he towered over the downed man. “Rez yourself, I don’t want you bleeding out before you finish our deal.” He grunted, “Try anything,” Crypto pulled out a 99 and Elliott felt heat in his gut. Okay, hot. “And I’ll end you where you kneel.” He explained casually, eying the 99 with half lidded eyes before his sharp gaze cut over to Elliott. 

“Y-ya, ya you got it!” Elliott started to rez himself then, it was a process, but Tae just stared him down with bored eyes. It shouldn’t have been so hot, how the man could just gun him down. Elliott finished the rez, his health flashing red on his HUD. As soon as he was up he dropped back down, glad that they were inside now, the door blocked by their bodies. Elliott’s fingers touched over Crypto’s hips, licking his lips eagerly as Tae just stared him down. 

“Today, Witt.” Crypto growled, Elliott whined and reached for Tae’s buckle. He was wearing Hired Gun--a personal fave of his, especially because there was just one belt between him and his prize instead of three. He pulled open Crypto’s pants, tugged down his underwear and was greeted with the man’s full erection. He licked his lips again, eyes going half lidded as he stared at it adoringly. 

“Eager?” He asked, grinning up at the man who glared. Suddenly the 99 was pressed into his jaw, tilting his head up. Shouldn’t be hot, it was though and Elliott was throbbing in his pants at the threat. “Get to it, got it.” Elliott murmured, the gun coming away from his face as he took Tae into his mouth eagerly. He heard a groan above him and moaned around his mouthful. Fingers grabbed at his curls and he pushed forward, eagerly trying to take more of the man into his mouth.

The fingers in his hair tightened, pulling, rough, and Elliott moaned lewdly, slurping loud and eager around the man’s cock as his hair was pulled. “Slut,” A voice said above him and he looked up to see Tae standing over him, in his full suit, looking completely unimpressed even as Elliott practically choked on his dick. He whined, soft and needy and turned his attention back to TaeJoon’s cock, bobbing his head as the man above him lounged back against the door he was standing against and watched with half lidded dark eyes. 

Elliott was practically choking on Crypto’s cock, mouth open and eager, tongue half out of his mouth as he tried to get the man as deep as possible. He felt the man’s dick stabbing into the back of his throat and gagged for just a moment before redoubling his efforts. The hand in his hair moved, reaching around to touch at his throat where it bulged out from the man’s length. That hand pressed down and Elliott gagged louder, having to pull back but the other hand came up and held him there. So he just sat there, throat spasming around Crypto as the man moaned above him. 

“ (So good.) “ Crypto moaned in Korean above him. He had no idea what he was saying but Elliott tapped at his thigh twice and he was instantly letting Elliott go to gasp at crotch level. Elliott pulled all the way back, fingers grasping at Tae’s pant as he tried to regain himself. He had tears in his eyes but he was hard enough to pound nail in his pants, whining as a hand pulled his head up by his chin. “Color.” 

“Green,” Elliott gasped out, “Come on Crypy, don’t go soft on me now.” Crypto’s eyes went harsh, glaring down at Tae. 

“Take a breath,” Crypto warned him, Elliott did, the man grabbed his hair roughly and pushed him back down on his cock. Elliott whimpered, brows furrowed and eyes squeezed close. Elliott felt Crypto press into his throat but he didn’t stay there, he was thrusting into Elliott’s mouth, chasing his end. Elliott looked up, eyes watery, mouth slick and wet as the man fucked his face like his own personal toy. Then he was cumming down Elliott’s throat, no warning, and Elliott’s eyes widened but he swallowed eagerly, reaching up to grip at Tae’s hips as he swallowed around the man trying to catch every drop. 

Elliott pulled back when Crypto was done, panting, eyes bleary as he tried to gather his senses. Crypto was there though, not even letting him come down before he tugged open Elliott’s pants and pulled his dick out. “Cryp-” Elliott choked, gasping as Crypto harshly stroked him. 

“Cum,” Tae growled in his ear, stroking Elliott quickly as he pressed his face into Elliott’s curls. Elliott moaned, out loud, shaking apart as the man stroked him to a fast and harsh completion. He gave a shout as he came, hard and fast, shaking apart in Crypto’s talented hands. He shook in the man’s hands, whimpering as Crypto milked him, squeezing from base to tip to make sure every drop came out and pooled in Elliott’s lap. Uhg--he was going to have to go the whole match with a mess on his pants. “Uhg, you’re such a slut for me.” Crypto grunt out, wiping his hand on Elliott’s pants and making him whine in protest. 

Crypto stood, putting himself back in his pants and dropping a medkit at his feet. “Don’t let me see you again.” Crypto said before walking away, Hack following and Elliot frantically tried to make himself presentable because as soon as Hack was out of range he’d be on camera. Elliott panted, decent as he could be after that, face flushed and eyes bleary but he felt good--satiated, he looked at the medkit and let out a raspy laugh. Of course Tae wouldn’t leave him with nothing. “Cutie.” Elliott grumbled, grabbing the medkit. 

He didn’t end up winning, but neither did Tae. It didn’t really matter though, Elliott felt like he’d won his own little game so that’s all that mattered.


End file.
